Attack of the Intangir
Attack of the Intangir , formerly called Rebirth of the Intangir, is the first trial in the Chamber of the Fallen, a feature and location from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. The players face Intangir in order to obtain the featured reward, the Enhancer sword. An updated version was released as Scorn of the Intangir at the Chamber of the Indignant, in which the main reward is the improved Enhancer+ and the passive ability Lion's Awakening. Stages ;Attack of the Intangir ;Scorn of the Intangir Attack of the Intangir Battle The battle plays out somewhat similarly to the boss' first incarnation. Intangir will put itself to sleep and will wake up and counter and put itself to sleep again. It sports 230,000 HP. Intangir's pattern is quite simple, it will start with Drifting Off which puts it to Sleep (a special kind of Sleep unrelated to the status ailment) and increases its DEF. If attacked it uses Awoken, and attacks using Drifting Off at the end. If the player uses magic it will counter with a Meteor as well. It will repeat this until the end, while using Meteor at HP Thresholds of 50% and 20%. Intangir is susceptible to Breaks, has no Elemental Resistances/Weaknesses and is immune to all status ailments. Strategy Being the first trial, Intangir is the easiest boss of the Chamber of the Fallen, although it can still be a challenge to newer players. At present time however a strong unit can easily defeat it. Meteor triggers up through Magic, but that doesn't involve special abilities reliant on them like Hyperdrive or Priestess' Miracle. The player can use magic, but it will trigger Meteor, so the player must be able to survive it as it can deal a few thousand damage. Defensive buffs, Focus, and Deep Blue are useful to use. There is ample room for attackers, although the main attacker should use Ifrit in order to capitalize on Beast Killer and inflict more damage. Dispelling Intangir's buff is possible through Fingersnap, found in a handful of units as well as in the Esper Odin. A Tank can be used to take the brunt of the Physical attacks, although it is not necessary. Even a decently leveled/equipped main story party can defeat Intangir without much problem, but they will have to be sufficiently leveled and acquire their strongest skills and Equipment (found in their maximum Rarity and the Training the Soul respectively) Scorn of the Intangir Battle Intangir has 45,000,000 HP. It has several new attacks but more or less follows the same typical pattern common of the Intangir, namely it will put itself to "Sleep" (it will not put itself under the Sleep status, so it is mostly a symbolic sleep) and will "wake up" from attacks and retaliate the player with brutal abilities. Intangir uses Drifting off... (increase ATK/SPR (200%) for 2 turns to self), It's dozing off... (increase DEF/MAG (200%) for 2 turns to self), It's in a deep sleep (increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (200%) for 2 turns to self), Awoken (No effect), It yawned... (restore 3,000,000 HP to self), Meteor(1) (magic damage (2.93x) to all units), Meteor(2) (magic damage (2.14x) to all units), Thunderous Meteor (magic damage (7x) to all units), Heavenly Collapse (magic damage (15x) to all units), Heave (instant KO (100%) to one unit), Drowsy Phage (inflict sleep (100%) on all units), Bacteriophage (inflict all status ailments (100%) on all units), Rake (physical damage (3.5x) to one unit), Inescapable Horn (physical damage (4.5x) to one unit), Lion's Rough Claw (physical damage (2.5x) and decrease DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to one unit), Violent Scratch (physical damage (2x) to all units), Awakening Anger (physical damage (6x) to all units). Intangir will put itself to "Sleep" through either Drifting off... or It's dozing off... which will also buff Intangir strongly. If attacked while "asleep" it will retaliate against the player with a number of attacks. What Intangir uses to retaliate it will depend on two things, the ability used to put itself to sleep and the kind of attack used by the player to strike at Intangir. They work as follows: If Intangir used Drifting off... on the turn before, it will attack as displayed below (the first set of retaliations have priority. If hit with both spells and abilities, Intangir will retaliate with the first list): If Intangir used It’s dozing off... on the turn before, it will attack as displayed below (the first set of retaliations have priority. If hit with both spells and abilities, Intangir will retaliate with the first list): If Intangir uses either Drifting Off... or It's dozing off... and the player does not attack Intangir or use a Limit Burst (damaging or not) the turn after that, Intangir will use it's in a deep sleep and end its turn. This is useful since the player can get an additional turn for setup by simply not provoking Intangir. If after using it's in a deep sleep, the player has not attacked Intangir it will use Awoken, Awakening Anger (twice), It yawned... and ends its turn. Apart from its sleep cycle abilities, Intangir begins the battle with a Preemptive Strike and has several HP thresholds as well. As a Preemptive Strike it uses Meteor(2), Drifting off... and ends turn. This Meteor while the weakest of the two used by Intangir will still deal several thousand damage due to Intangir's massive MAG stat and the player will not be buffed nor Intangir will have any debuffs. At 80% HP it uses Awoken, Heavenly Collapse, It's dozing off..., and Ends turn. At 60% HP it will add an additional attack per turn depending on the retaliation employed, but will be a Meteor(1) or a Thunderous Meteor. At 50% HP it uses Awoken, Drowsy Phage, Heavenly Collapse, Drifting off... and ends turn. Finally at 20% HP it uses Awoken, Bacteriophage, Heavenly Collapse, It's dozing off...and ends turn. Intangir has no innate elemental resistances or weaknesses, is immune to all status ailments (as a reminder, Intangir's sleeping does not involve the Sleep status), and is vulnerable to ATK/MAG debuffs. Strategy Intangir is a tricky but manageable foe. The player should take advantage of its sleep cycle to minimize the damage taken (as in take the less dangerous counters, namely those that do not involve Thunderous Meteor) as well as abuse It's in a deep sleep, to get themselves a free turn for restoring the party, set buffs, etc. The player can approach this offensively or defensively. Regardless the player will need high HP to survive the ambush Meteor as it will deal several thousand HP. For reference with 400 SPR a unit will take 6538 ~ 7692 damage. If approaching offensively, the player is encouraged to use chainers to maximize damage. These chainers should be compatible with one another as well as have the same kind of attack (namely both use an ability or both use a spell) so as to not mess with the rotation. If following this approach it should be noted that Intangir switches between Drifting off... and It's dozing off... so the player is encouraged to be able to cover different kind of attacks anyway even if a weak one to at least secure the weaker counters, unless the player is confident they can take the blows and survive. Reraisers like Rikku, Yan, or Lotus Mage Fina work. There is a danger on the latter, as ability counters like her Holy Retaliation will be countered by Intangir accordingly. If using a defensive approach then the player should take note of the way Intangir does its sleep cycle and its retaliations, if done so like described below, the player will always get a free turn and the less powerful counters: Following this approach to its fullest will make Intangir much easier to handle, however it may also make the battle last much longer, so the player should be prepared for a much slower fight. Regardless of either approach the player is encouraged to have a strong buffer, like enhanced Ramza, Maritime Strategist Nichol or Roy. Lunera is also useful although her buffing ability is less powerful than the others, but has the strongest MP restoration of all of them. Maritime Strategist Nichol has powerful buffs but are MP costly. Roy is made for long fights so its buffs will be at its strongest 7 turns after escalating his songs adequately to unlock the more powerful buffs. A strong offensive debuffer as otherwise Intangir will destroy the player. It is encouraged the player uses debuffs of 50% and above for the better results. Those that can effectively debuff ATK/MAG at once are useful. The player should be wary however that these debuff abilities do not involve damage or may mess with the sleep cycle. Kryla is useful for this, although she is a time-limited unit. Also the player should not forget to dispel Intangir's buffs before applying debuffs. Tanks are also encouraged. A provoke Tank like Wilhelm is useful, Mercenary Ramza is unwise since his provoke ability deals damage. Since the bulk of Intangir's attacks are physical and single target, (provided the player does not mess the retaliations) a Provoke Tank will take care of most of the threats, as such a Magic Tank is not an absolute need to survive with strong MAG breaks and proper SPR buffs on the party which should make Meteor not as threatening. If the player is is having problem with Heavenly Collapse, Reraise can work (using the free turns may help set up Reraises to be spread among the party). ;The Hide-Reviver srategy A rather popular and easy way to cheese the battle with an offensive approach requires only 3 units, namely a healer than can Dualcast Raise, use Hide, and 2 chainers. The idea is to have the two chainers attack Intangir while the reviver used Hide to avoid the retaliation, then using the free turn by not attacking Intangir, this unit will revive the two chainers and on the following turn the chainers will attack again while the reviver unit hides again. Rinse and repeat and Intangir will be defeated in a matter of time. This strategy can be done in the following ways, either have a Healer (preferably with innate double casting ability, otherwise equip it with a Dualcast materia), equip the Concealing Cloth equipment (since it provides Hide) and Raise (if the Healer in question does not learn Raise, the Phoenix Esper provides it). If the player lacks the Concealing Cloth then any unit that remove themselves temporarily without inflicting damage is useful. Xon is useful for this since it remove himself from the battle for exactly 1 turn with Lie Low (he must be equipped with both Raise and Dualcast, however). If the player has difficulty surviving, they are recommended to use units that can survive a KO in some form, so that any of these units can revive the reviver. Fryevia can do this and with her enhances she becomes a very powerful chainer so she is ideal. If MP is an issue the player should stock on restorative items just in case. Gallery FFBE Rebirth of the Intangir.png|Old banner at the Chamber of the Fallen. FFBE Rebirth of the Intangir JP.png| FFBE Attack of the Intangir JP.png|New banner (JP). FFBE Scorn of the Intangir.png| FFBE Scorn of the Intangir JP.png| FFBE Intangir Sprite.png|Intangir. Trivia *Intangir is based on the enemy of the same name from Final Fantasy VI. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Trials